This invention relates to garment shaping devices and methods and more particularly to a garment shaping tape and method.
Clothes pressing, starch, and "wash and wear" treatment are common methods for improving garment appearance. To a limited extent, mainly for men's shirts, flexible stays are used for shaping collars. One problem with collar stays is that they are often lost. Another problem is that they are frequently left in garments and become distorted during washing.
Another aspect of the current practice is that some materials, particularly silks and rayons, cannot be treated with "wash and wear" chemicals because they would adversely affect appearance and feel. Moreover, many garments, whether new or after once being worn, require shaping.